


Shower

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Justin pov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words. S1. Justin makes an observation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

It surprised me. But when we shower together, we don't always  
fuck.

First time, I thought something was wrong. No push against the  
tile. I moved to kneel, arms held me standing. If he was mad at  
me, why were his hands running soap over my body so… sweetly?

I followed, and we washed each other. Touching sensitive places,  
just to touch. Steam-slicked skin not wasted.

Work loomed. Class beckoned. He toweled me, answering my  
unasked question.

"Sometimes a shower's just a shower, Sunshine."

No. I know what a fuck-free shared shower means in Brian's case.

He so loves me.


End file.
